trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pasta o modziaczku i jego synu
Mój stary to typowy patokatol. Pół mieszkania zajebane krzyżami najgorsze. Średnio raz w miesiącu ktoś wdepnie w leżący na ziemi krzyż czy różaniec i trzeba wyciągać w szpitalu bo mają zadziory na końcu. W swoim 14 letnim życiu już z 10 razy byłem na takim zabiegu. Tydzień temu poszedłem na jakieś losowe badania to baba z recepcji jak mnie tylko zobaczyła to kazała buta ściągać xD bo myślała, że znowu krzyż w nodze. Druga połowa mieszkania zajebana różnymi wydaniami Biblii i Czasopismami dla katolików. Co tydzień ojciec robi objazd po wszystkich kioskach w mieście, żeby skompletować wszystkie Katolickie tygodniki. Byłem na tyle głupi, że nauczyłem go into internety bo myślałem, że trochę pieniędzy zaoszczędzimy na tych gazetkach ale teraz nie dosyć, że je kupuje to jeszcze siedzi na jakichś discordach dla "jejaków" i kręci gównoburze z ateistami o to czy Bóg istnieje czy nie. Potrafi płakać do monitora albo wkurzyć się tak że go normalnie trzepie na tym fotelu jak na krzesle elektrycznym. Kiedyś ojciec mnie wkurwił to założyłem tam konto i go trolowałem pisząc w jego tematach jakieś losowe głupoty typu Boga nie ma. Matka nie nadążała z gotowaniem bigosu na uspokojenie. Aha, ma już na discordzie rangę "Najwyższy zwierzchnik kościoła" za bycie przykładnym katolikiem "Jak jest Niedziela to zapierdala do kościoła na mszę, na wieczór i na rano. Od jakichś 5 lat w każdą niedzielę na obiad jem rybę i zagryzam chlebem, a ojciec pierdoli o tym ze Jezus to niby tylko to jadł. Jak zdałem trudny sprawdzian z majzy to stary przez tydzień pie**olił że to dzięki temu, że zmusza mnie do modlitwy i jem dużo ryb bo zawierają fosfor i mózg mi lepiej pracuje. Co sobotę budzi ze swoim znajomym ksiedzem całą rodzinę o 4 w nocy bo hałasują śpiewając barkę i inne pieśni religijne. Przy jedzeniu zawsze pierdoli o wierze i za każdym razem temat schodzi w końcu na to jaki to ateizm jest zły i że w ogóle to jest choroba psychiczna, ojciec sam się nakręca i dostaje strasznego bólu dupy durr nie chco chodzić do kościoła to nie wierzo hurr, robi się przy tym cały czerwony i odchodzi od stołu klnąc i idzie czytać Pismo Święte żeby się uspokoić. W tym roku sam sobie kupił na święta sutanne. Oczywiście do wigilii nie wytrzymał tylko już wczoraj ją rozpakował. Ubrał się w ten swój cały strój i udawając księdza zaczął prawić nam kazanie jaką to my jesteśmy niewierną rodziną. Gdybym mnie na długość ręki dopuścili do wszystkich kościołów w polsce to bym wziął i je rozpierdolił. Jak któregoś razu, jeszcze w podbazie czy gimbazie, miałem urodziny to stary jako prezent wziął mnie ze sobą pod jakąs starą kaplicę. Super prezent kurwo. Pojechaliśmy gdzieś wpizdu za miasto, dochodzimy pod starą kaplicę a ojcu już się oczy świecą i oblizuje wargi podniecony. Rozłożył cały sprzęt i siedzimy pod tą kaplicą i patrzymy na ojca który wymawia po kolei każdą modlitwę jaka istnieje. Po pięciu minutach mi się znudziło więc włączyłem muzyczke to mnie ojciec pierdolnął po głowie, że mam nie słuchać teraz tej swojej szatanistycznej muzyki i modlić się z nim. Jak się chciałem podrapać po dupie to zaraz 'krzyczał szeptem', żebym się nie wiercił bo Bóg to źle zrozumie i jutro burze zrobi. 6 godzin musiałem siedzieć w bezruchu i odmawiać ten cały różaniec po kilka razy. Urodziny mam w listopadzie więc jeszcze do tego było zimno jak sam skurwysyn. W pewnym momencie ojciec odszedł kilkanaście metrów w las i się spierdział. Wytłumaczył mi, że trzeba w lesie pierdzieć bo jak zrobi się to w pobliżu kapliczki to pójdzie się do piekła za brak szacunku. Wspomniałem, że ojciec ma kolegę ksiedza, z którym razem śpiewa barkę. Kiedyś towarzyszem śpiewówb był hehe Zbyszek. Człowiek o kształcie piłki z wąsem i 365 dni w roku w kamizelce BOMBER. Byli z moim ojcem prawie jak bracia, przychodził z żoną Bożeną na wigilie do nas itd. Raz ojciec miał imieniny zbysio przyszedł na hehe kielicha. Najebali się i oczywiście cały czas gadali o tym że jak alkohol to tylko wino bo Jezus to pił. Ja siedziałem u siebie w pokoju. W pewnym momencie zaczeli drzeć na siebie mordę, czy generalnie lepsza jest barka czy gorzkie żale. WEŹ MNIE NIE WKURWIAJ ZBYCHU, SŁYSZYSZ TY W OGÓLE JAKIE TE GORZKEI ŻALE SMUTNE SĄ?! BÓG BY NIE CHCIAŁ BYŚMY SMUTNE PIOSENKI ŚPIEWALI KURWA RAFAŁ ALE BARKA TO ZUPEŁNIE ODWROTNIE, ZBYT WESOŁA JEST, ŚPIEWAJĄC COŚ TAKIEGO OKAZUJESZ BOGU BRAK SZACUNKU CO TY MI O BARCE PIERDOLISZ JAK ONA PIĘKNĄ PIEŚNIĄ JEST.GORZKIE ŻALE TO TAKIE GÓWNO ŻE TEGO SIĘ SŁUCHAĆ NIE DA No i aż się zaczeli nakurwiać zapasy na dywanie w dużym pokoju a ja z matką musieliśmy ich rodzielać. Od tego czasu zupełnie zerwali kontakt. W zeszłym roku zadzwoniła żona zbysia, że zbysio spadł z rowerka i zaprasza na pogrzeb. Odebrała akurat matka, złożyła kondolencje, odkłada słuchawkę i mówi o tym ojcu, a ojciec I bardzo kurwa dobrze, niech w piekle płonie Tak go za te gorzkie żale znienawidził. Wspominałem też o arcywrogu mojego starego czyli Ateistach. Stali się oni kompletną obsesją ojca i jak np. w telewizji mówią, że gdzieś było trzęsienie ziemi to stary zawsze mamrocze pod nosem, że powinni w końcu coś o tych skurwysynach atesitach powiedzieć, bo to przez nich Bóg się gniewa. Gazety niekatolickie też przestał czytać bo miał ból dupy, że o wierze nic nie piszą, a ciągle wspominają o tych wszystkich bezbożnikach i szatanistach. Kiedyś do domu zapukali jechowi to on im taką afere o Biblie zrobił że ja pierdole. Raz poszedł na jakieś zebranie jechowych i stary wrócił do domu z podartą koszulą bo siłą go usuwali z sali takie tam inby odpierdalał. Po klęsce w starciu fizycznym ze zbrojnym ramieniem jechowych ojciec rozpoczął partyzantkę internetową polegającą na szkalowaniu tych wszystkich sekt i innowierstwa na discordzie . Spotkał tam jakiegoś kubaka co zaczął cisnąć z ojca beke i robić piosenki o nim. Nie powiedziałem ojcu jak w ogóle zachowują się ludzie w internecie więc skończyło się tym że ojciec chciał dzwonić po bagiety, ale cudem udało mi się go przekonać zeby zostawił tego kubaka w spokoju Jak usłyszał nową piosenke kubaka to przez tydzień w domu się nie dało żyć, ojciec truł nam ciągle jacy to ateiści są źli. Z jego pierdolenia wynikało, że ewolucja to oszustwo, a dinozaury nie istniały. Stary jakoś w zeszłym roku stwierdził, że koniecznie musi mieć ołtarz w domu, żeby robić domową mszę, ale rodzina nie chciała wstawać o 8 żeby iśc na msze ojce, a potem na prawdziwą o 10. synek w kościele to ksiądz na tace bierze tylko dla siebie, jeszcze przed nim stoją ci złodzieje z WOŚP'u i innych organizacji ale nie było go stać ani nie miał gdzie ten ołtarz postawić, postanowił wyjebać połowę mebli z salonu żeby było tam jakiekolwiek miejsce dla jego ołtarza. Przy wejściu do salonu postawił miski z wodą święconą (a raczej niby święconą bo w kościele to ona w ogóle nie była, ale w kranie jak najbardziej) puścił w telewizorze jakąś barke i tańczącego papieża, a potem zaczął czytać Biblie stojąc na stole. Na początku ta domowa msza szła nawet nieźle ale w któryś weekend ojciec się rozchorował i nie mógł zrobić domowej mszy, ani tym bardziej iśc do kościoła. Jeszcze ci jego koledzy dzwonili i mówili że ksiądz dzisiaj z tacą zapomniał pójść więc mają po dyszce w kieszeni. Sytuację jeszcze pogarszało to, że nie miał na kogo zwalić winy co zawsze robi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że to niesprawiedliwe, że on taki oddany katolik choruje, a te dzieci bezbożnych sąsiadów ganiają po podwórku jak pojebane, kiedy jego koledzy przyszli do nas po mszy, wyszedł nagle z domu. Po godzinie wraca i mówi do mnie, że muszę mu pomóc z czymś przed domem. Wychodzę na zewnątrz a tam nasz samochód z przyczepą i wielkim krzyżem na niej xD Pytam skąd on to wziął a on mówi, że januszowi zajebał z podjazdu przed domem przyczepę bo oni go oszukali i żebym łapał z nim krzyż(który kolei zajebał z cmentarza, bo jakiemuś ateiście krzyż postawili, to on sobie wziął) i wnosimy go do mieszkania XD Na nic się zdało tłumaczenie, że zajmie cały duży pokój. Na szczęście krzyż nie zmieścił się w drzwiach do klatki więc stary stwierdził, że on go przed domem zostawi. Za pomocą jakichś łańcuchów co były w garażu i mojej kłódki od roweru powiesił go nam nad drzwiami zadowolony chce iść wracać do mieszkania a tu nagle przyjeżdżają 2 samochody policyjne , którzy ogarneli że z cmentarza krzyż zajebano Zaczęła się nieziemska inba bo Bagiety drą mordy dlaczego krzyż ukradł i że ma oddawać a ojciec się drze, że to ateista miał ten krzyż i że mógł sobie go wziąć i że jeszcze dzisiaj chory siedział, więc jemu się bardziej należy taki krzyż. Ja starałem się załagodzić sytuację żeby ojciec od nich nie dostał wpierdolu pałami bo było blisko. Po kilkunastu minutach sytuacja wyglądała tak: -Mój ojciec leży na ziemi, kurczowo trzyma się przyczepy i krzyczy, że nie odda -Bagiety krzyczą, że ma oddawać -Jeden Pies ma rozjebany nos bo próbował leżącego ojca odciągnąć od przyczepy za nogę i dostał drugą nogą z kopa -Dwóch policjantów ciągnie ojca za nogi i mówi, że jedzie z nimi na komisariat bo pobił człowieka -We wszystkich oknach dookoła stoją sąsiedzi -Moja stara płacze i błaga ojca żeby zostawił przyczepę,krzyż i policjantów żeby go nie aresztowali -Ja smutnazaba.psd W końcu policjanci oderwali starego od przyczepy. Ja podałem bagietom kod do kłódki rowerowej i zabrali krzyż. Matka ubłagała policjantów, żeby nie aresztowali ojca. Pies co dostał w mordę butem powiedział, że on się nie będzie pie**olił z tą całą robotą papierkową i ma to w dupie tylko ojca nie chce więcej widzieć. Stary do tej pory robi z ateistami gównoburzę na discordzie dla "jejaków" bo założyli tam specjalny temat, gdzie dodawali memy szkalujące mojego ojca i podawali dowody na ewolucję. A jak dowiedzieli się że ojciec podjebał krzyż z cmentarza i zrobił z domu mini-kościół to cisneli z niego taką bękę że ojca na fotelu normalnie tak roztrzepało że ja pierdole... Ten temat założyli jacyś idioci! Znam użytkownika Kubakk12 od dawna i to naprawde niewychowany człowiek, robi o mnie piosenki, a ci jeszcze go za to chwalą! Potem jeszcze używał tych trollkont do prześladowania tych ateistów. Jak któryś z nich zakładał jakiś temat to ojciec się tam wpie**alał na trollkoncie i np. pisał, ze anime jest szatanistyczne, a za masturbację idzię się instant do piekła Ale jego główne konto "Modziaczek" to było dopiero mistrzostwo, napisał przy pomocy niego najwięcej głupot, a jak matka dowiedziała się że on uważa seksy za "ochydne" to zrobiła aferę o to że on to w sumie mógł nie zakładać z nią rodziny i zostać sobie księdzem. Tak w ogóle to on na tym koncie mówi że ma 17 lat xD Wątpie żeby ktoś w to wierzył, bo jego zachowanie wskazuje idealnie na typowego mohera...